That's What You Get
by DontBeIgnorant23
Summary: What if the things you've ever wanted are in front of you? What if all you need is a little help?/ Story settled after S5.Please give it a try and comment, it's my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**That's What You Get**

**Chapter 1: Summer time**

Summer.

When you think of this season of the year, the first words that could come across any teenager would be: _fun, sunny, kissing, alcohol, parties, no school, friends…_ But I guess I'm not a normal teenager.

It really sucks that my newest friends _ yeah, I know, it surprised me too, that I actually have ones_, are getting away for the holidays, and I'm stuck in here, by myself, like I've always been.

Then when I was thinking about what would I do to make time run faster, my phone starts ringing.

I practically run across my room, from my bed to a corner of it, to reach for the phone, I don't even bother to look whose calling, I just answer.

"Hello?" I said with a breath

"Hi Franks! What you're up to?" A cheeky voice says… _wait, no, no way! Is Mini actually calling ME?_

"Um, I-I was, I mean I wasn't doing anything, why?"

"Duh! Because it's summer, and I thought you'd be up for some clubbing?"

"Clubbing? As it going to a club?"

"Well yeah! Of course it does mean that, so?"

_What the fuck? Am I dreaming or something? Shit, just say anything Franky!,_ "So? ... "I said a few minutes later

"Franks, it's six o'clock make up your mind, are you going out or not" She says a little bit annoyed, _Great Franky, you just annoyed Mini, compose yourself, she's not going to do anything to you, you talk to each other now… Really? Mini McGuinness is actually inviting me to go out… wait, not going out as a couple or anything, just to some shitty club, but still, it is really weird… Why doesn't she invite Liv or Grace? I mean they're her friends, well actually kind of mine too, well, mostly Grace._

"Are you still there?" She says,_ fuck! I actually forgot she was waiting for my answer._

"I'm, um, where are Grace and Liv?"

"Well, obviously not here, Grace went to a family reunion with her parents, and Liv, well, you know Liv, I bet she hasn't come to her house since yesterday"

"Oh" _C'mon Franky! Is that all your brain can think of!_, "I mean, that's pretty bad, isn't it?"

"Well yeah kind of, but you know this means we can have some girl time! Just you and me, I mean I know you're still kind of mad with me, because what I told to Matty, you know about staying away from you, and that shit"

I certainly have forgot about that, I mean Matty and I still talk to each other, from time to time, and sometimes we would go out to watch some new bands in the Bristol scene, and that kind of stuff, and no, we are not dating or anything, we're just friends after everything that happened, and him and Liv are no longer a thing.

"Oh, well, I'm not mad at you"

"Really?"

"Well yeah, it's in the past"

"Oh, great! So? You up?"

_Think Franky! How to say no, without being offensive? … Well I could excuse myself by telling her I'll be with Rich and Alo, but, Rich went out for the weekend for a rock festival or something, and Alo… well being alone with Alo means we'll be in his farm, by ourselves, and his sheep… Oh well, one night can't harm!_

"Okay, where are we going?" I say at the same time she's telling me something

"What?" I say

"What?" She says, "You go first Franks"

"I said okay, and then I asked you where we were going, what did you say?"

"I said, that if you didn't what to come just say it. But I guess we're going out after all"

"Yeah, so? Where are we going?"

"We are going to the newest club in Bristol, and I've been told it's quite good actually, and it also has a really good DJ, so you can listen to his mix, yeah?"

"Oh, okay, just let me get ready, and, wait" _How does she knows I like mixing songs?_

"Yeah?"

"How do you know I'm into mixes?"

"Well Franks, you might think it's a secret, but hanging around Roundview with your earphones all day isn't quite one" she had a point there

"Oh, okay, what time are you going to be there?"

"I dunno, I suppose when you're ready, and I'm ready to go by your house and pick you up, is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure, what time are you going to be picking me up?"

"How about eight o'clock?"

"Okay, see you"

"Toodles!"

Okay, fucking time to freak out. What am I gonna wear? I've only been clubbing once or twice, and that was a long time ago, and I went with my jacket on, because it was winter, but now it's summer.

I walk by my room in circles, until I came up with a realization; I'm gonna wear whatever the fuck I want to! I've been bullied so much time, and for me to actually care what I'm wearing was never a problem, so how would it be now when it's never been a problem?

So I open my closet doors and take my white shirt with the earphones, a grey cardigan, because it's still Bristol, a pair of skinny black jeans that Geoff bought me and I never thought I would wear, well, until now, and my Vans off the wall black sneakers.

Okay, clothing sorted, now I need to get a shower. So I got into the hallway, and run across it to the bathroom door, I really don't want to explain myself with any of my dads.

Once I'm showered and changed, I stand in front of the mirror, to try to think what I am doing with my hair. Usually I'd just brush it neatly by a side, but it's grown since the school ended, so now its level reaches above my chin. So I just decide it'd look good if I straight it with an iron. Thankfully my dads bought one thinking I could use it in the future, and the future seems to be now.

And, what about my face? Oh yeah! I still have the makeup that Liv stole, erm, gave to me. So I head to my room as fast as I could, and put some dark purple eye shadow, and black eyeliner. So I'm ready!

I grab my little bag and put my phone and some cash in it, and throw the strap over my shoulder, across my chest, I look up to the clock on the wall, and it's 7:55, so now I just have to wait.

"Franky!" Geoff shouts from downstairs

"Coming!" I said as I walked, or well, ran through the stairs

"Mini's looking for you dear- wow!" Jeff says

"What?"

"Well, you look-"

I cut him off "Ugly?"

"No, of course not! You actually look really pretty, you know, you should dress like this more often"

"Jeff! Leave the poor kid alone. Oh God, you look amazing dear" Geoff says

"Well, um thanks dads" I mumble

"Franky are you ready to go because- wow Franks! I should invite you to go out more often, shouldn't I?" Mini says as she enters through the door.

I start to feel a little blushed, with all the attention I don't want.

"Well, goodbye, see you later dads!" I say as I grab Mini's hand and take her out of the house, without hearing my dads' goodbyes.

Tonight might be a good night.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here's chapter two, hope you enjoy it, and please let me know what you think of it. Also, there's a little surprise about this chapter, hope you like it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>That's What You Get<strong>

**Chapter 2: The Lips**

Then I see a taxi parked up in the street, I turn to see Mini, who is actually eyeing me up and down, and I feel a bit weird about this, but as soon as I get Mini's attention by waving my hand in front of her, she blushes, wait, _why is she blushing?_

"Is that our taxi?"

"Yeah, come on, let's go" she says walking to the taxi and getting up, so I do the same.

The whole drive is a little quiet, but hey, I'm not complaining, I rather not saying anything, than talking about fit boys or fashion.

Ten minutes later, and we reach our destination, a really shiny and loud club called 'The Lips', and there's a lot of people in line to get in. How are we going in when so many people are lining up?

I glance to Mini, who is watching the line with scrutiny, then she takes my hand, and lead me to the front door. I look her with disbelief as saying 'we can't get in like this'. But she just shrugs, and watches some guy, eye-fucking her, and, _whoa! Hold on! He's eye-fucking me too,_ and I actually start to feeling self conscious.

Mini just goes to him, says something in his ear, and just like that, we're in the top of the line. Then the big man in the entrance let us in, and as soon as we enter, we're filled with the smell of smoke, alcohol and sweat, but also with an energy that seems to get you high by simply standing here.

I look up to Mini, and she's got her eyes closed, I glance at her for a while, and then she starts to open them slowly, like if she was taking it all in, then she smiles at me, _her trade mark wide smile_, and I just can't look at anything but her face, her face that seems to shine even in this dark club- _whoa Franky! I didn't mean that, I meant, she's got a commercial smile that I just happen to be jealous of._

I hit myself internally, and smile her back, and then she grabs my hand and leads me to the bar. We sit in a corner, and just as I was about to call the bartender, he comes out of nowhere and put two glasses of vodka with ice in front of us, and says "That guy over there send those" Nodding away to a sweaty guy with a wide smile on his face and wiggling his eyebrows up and down, as he watched us, he grabbed his crotch with his hand, _ugh! Gross!_

Mini seems not to notice as she downs the drink easily, and nods at me and then the glass in front of me, _fuck it! I'm gonna have fun for once in a while._ And I took the glass and down it through my throat, and it feels like it's burning but I don't care, it actually felt good.

Then I look up to Mini, and she says "That's the spirit Franks! See how much getting dressed up is worth now?"

I just giggle, she is right; _it does has its benefits._

Then the bartender put two new glasses of vodka in front of us, and nods again to the same guy.

"Is he trying to get us drunk or something?" I ask

"I bet he is, but let's just take it slowly, yeah? We don't want to get trashed, at least not yet" and then she giggles, and her laughing is so catchy I laugh too.

"Look" Mini says

I turn where she's glancing over, to see the guy that send us the drinks talking to another guy, who seemed a little childish, with his curled brown hair, and a plane shirt, walking to get where we were.

"Are they coming?" I might sounded panicked, because Mini laughed really hard

"Sure they are! That's why I told you to look" and she glanced over them, as they were walking to us.

"I want the fit guy, the one with the red shirt, yeah?" she told me, and then added "you can have the one with the plane shirt"

"Are you kidding me? I don't want any of them" I told her, and she giggled

"I was joking Franks, if you don't want to is ok, but I do want him" she said with a smirk.

"Hello ladies" the guys with the red shirt said, "I'm Cook, who are the beauties in front of me?" he said with a smirk on his face

"Mini, and this is Franky" Mini said nodding at me

"Hi, I'm JJ, would you like to see a magic trick?" the plane shirt guy said

"Man! You know I love your magic, but this isn't the right time, yeah?" Cook said, then he and JJ took sits, and glanced over us.

"Do you know how to do magic?" I said to JJ

"He's my magic man!" Cook said, ruffling his hair, and JJ just smiled at me

"Yes, I actually do, but I can show both of you some other time, because Cook says it doesn't work to pull out girls for a shag, so I'm not doing magic tonight, as I said, because the statics about being appealing and doing magic are really low-"

"JJ! You're getting locked on, calm the fuck down, would you?" Cook cut him off, shaking his shoulder

"Yeah, sorry" JJ apologized, and Mini just shrugged, and I send him a smile, he smiled me back

"So, where are you birds from?" Cook said looking us up and down

"We're from here, we go to college in Roundview" Mini said

"What? No fucking way! Is Doug still there? And, that mother fucker of Blood?" Cook said with excitement

"Yeah they both are" I said

"Ha ha! We both, JJ and I went to Roundview, good times innit?" He said looking at JJ

"Yeah they were indeed good times" JJ nodded

"So, you guys went to Roundview? How long ago?" I was really curious about this guy Cook being handled by professor Blood

"We graduated two years ago" Cook said

"Really? So that means you guys are 20, am I right?" Mini said with a smirk

"Yes, that's accurate" JJ said

"Why? Does it bother you that we're older blondie?" Cook said smiling at Mini

"No, it makes actually everything better" she said with a smile on her face, her trade mark smile, _my smile, wait, it's not mine at all_

"Ha ha! I really like you blondie!" Cook said, well actually kind of shouted

"Are you talking about me Cook?" a platinum blonde smacked Cook's head with her hand, and a redhead giggled beside her

"What! No! You're my original blondie, this is my newest blondie" Cook said glancing over Mini

"I am not you're blondie by the way" Mini interrupted him

And the blond girl and the redhead started laughing really loud at Cook

"See Cook, you never change, always making assumptions" the redheaded girl said, wow, she had such a husky voice for a petit girl

Cook touched his chest and put on a pouty face, and glanced at Mini "Ouch! You hurt the Cookie Monster's feelings! I thought we were getting along?"

"We were, until you called me blondie, monster" Mini said with a smirk

And then the girls started laughing even more, even I couldn't stop giggling a little

"Seriously Cook, what have I told you about treating girls, like, I don't know, girls!" the blonde said

"I do treat you lezzers like girls! But you don't want me to!" Cooke yelled at them playfully

"If treating us as such, is trying to be in a threesome with me and Naomi, then you never do" the redhead told him with a serious face, and Mini and I stopped laughing, what did he said? Lezzers? As in lesbians?

"You guys run while you can off him" Naomi said, "Me and Emily here, couldn't and now we're his friends, when he's not being a cunt" added smiling at us

"Naomi! We've been really rude, we haven't even introduced ourselves!" Emily said smacking Naomi's arm playfully, then she reached her hand toward us

"Hi I'm Emily, and this is my girlfriend Naomi, we're Cook friends, unfortunately"

I shook her hand and said, "Hi I'm Franky", and then Mini shook it "Hey, I'm Mini"

I took a sip of my drink, I almost forgot it was there, and I so needed one right now

"So, girls how long have you been dating, you seem pretty close" Naomi said, and I almost chocked, with the vodka, I coughed, and Mini hit me gently on the back, and I saw Mini turning bright red

"Um, well, we're not dating, we're friends" Mini said

"Oh, sorry, I thought-"Naomi said

"See! Told you they were straight, if not Cook would not talk to them in a shag night" Emily cut her off

Mini scoffed "Shag night?" she said glancing at Cook

"Well, I'm just a lad attracted by fit birds, innit?" Cook said smirking over us

"But I assume you don't have boyfriends, because it's summer, and it's a weekend night, and you're by yourselves in a club, am I right?" JJ mumbled talking to himself

"Well, we're by ourselves tonight because our friends got away for the holidays" I said smiling at him, I'm starting to like JJ, well actually meeting interesting people in a club. I thought that'd be impossible.


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's chapter three, hope you like it, and give me some reviews my dear friends in **

**Copyright: I do not own Skins**

**I'll be writting in Franky's POV, and the story it's placed after season 5, sorry I didn't mentioned it before.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>That's What You Get<strong>

**Chapter 3: Realization**

We've been chatting with Naomi, Emily and JJ for a while now, while Cook was dancing his ass off in the middle of sweating bodies, kissing some girl, _yeah you better fuck off of Mini while you can, _what? I think these tequila shots are making weird thoughts in my head.

I see a hand in front of my face waving

"Um, yeah?"

"I asked you, are you interested in going to meet the DJ?" Emily said smiling at me

"Why? Do you know him?" I said I was actually enjoying the music in this place; it wasn't like any other shitty club I've been to, even though I haven't been in that many

"Actually all of us do, he's friend of ours" Naomi said glancing towards the DJ cab

"Really? And, how did you know I like DJ stuff?" I asked

"Well, your friend Mini kind of asked us if we knew the DJ so you could meet him, you know, since the club's owner is actually one of our friends too" Emily said, while playing with Naomi's fingers in her hand, _gosh, I wish I had someone like Emily had Naomi, maybe Mini could be that someone,_ fuck Franky! Stop drinking!

"She did?"

"Yeah, well, she kind of insisted, while you were in the moon" Naomi giggled

I turned to see Mini talking and laughing with JJ and his magic tricks, she could be sweet when she wanted to, like she is being right now towards me. I guess I can see her as a friend now. I smile and turn to answer Emily's question.

"I'd love to meet him, he's doing an awesome job with those songs"

"Okay, let's go meet him" Emily said standing up, then Naomi said "Hey don't you dare leaving me alone without saying goodbye", then she reached the redhead's hand and make her turn around as she reached Naomi's face with her hands and kissed her in such a beautiful and meaning kiss, I had to turn to see something else, it felt like I've intruded somewhere, even when we were surrounded by lots of people

"Okay, so now you're free to go" Naomi said smiling widely at Emily

"Let's go Franky, Thomas is going to be pleased to meet you"

So we went walking through the crowd, until we reached the opposite corner of the club, where the DJ cab was settled, it had such equipment I literally dropped my jaw as I saw it. This guy, Thomas, seemed pretty into mixing as much as I did. It made me smile that someone else had the same passion as me, I may think that I'm not that weird anymore, I feel almost normal.

He turned after Emily yelled at him, he waved us, with a hand holding the earphones in his head, he was very tall, and black, _and no, I'm not racist, he actually is black,_ but with a smile that was contagious, it was almost as if I saw him smile I'll smile in return even if I was angry or mad, or sad.

Emily reached my hand and we walked to him, he put on a song, _I believe it was one of his pre-recorded mixes,_ and then met us halfway.

"Hello Emily, and hello little girl" He said smiling at us, "I'm Thomas", he said holding his hand in front of me, suddenly I realized I've been holding hands with Emily, and it felt like I was committing a sin, so I left her hand to reach for Thomas's hand instead.

"Hi Thomas, I'm Franky, you're doing and awesome job with those songs" I said smiling, and it was so true.

"Oh, thank you very much" Thomas said

"Franky here is also a DJ, and she was really excited when Naomi and me told her we knew you" Emily said nodding at me, and then at him.

Suddenly I became really hot, and I felt my face was blushing red, I've never wanted to seem like a bother or even a stalker, yes I do actually wanted to meet him, but I'm also afraid of him, and his talent.

"Oh, I see, and Franky, would you like to help me with a few songs? So you can show them how things work down here" Thomas said pointing the DJ cab.

_WHAT? Is he serious? Because if he is, I'm gonna jump in that cab and own it!_

I grinned at him, then at Emily and I said "Of course! That'll be actually an honor, I think you have real talent, and I'm a bit confused, I've never heard about you in the Bristol scene"

"Oh that's because people don't know me as 'Thomas', well only my friends, they know me as 'Whizzer Panda'", he said smiling at some girl in the dancing floor, I turned around to see her accurately, and then a flash of natural blonde hair hit me, and she also hit me with her arm, she was dancing to herself, and a bit wildly I must say, I smiled, and then turned again to see Thomas,_ oh yeah! I now remember his name! _Matty told me about this Whizzer Panda DJ, and I thought he was kidding me, that was such a weird name, but he also told me he was really good, and that we should go to hear him and his music, but we ended not going because his dad wanted to take him and Nick to a holiday trip.

"Oh, yeah! I've heard of you, well your nickname, a friend told me about going out to see you, but we never had time to actually do it"

"Well, now you're here, aren't you? It seems like the destiny has trying for you two to meet and make great music for us to dance" Emily said smiling, then she added, "I'll go meet Naomi I bet she's already missing me, well, not more than I am!" She said waving at us, and entering into the crowd of people to go get her girlfriend, _girlfriend, I can't even get one, neither a boyfriend, is it something wrong with me? Why nobody fancied me like this?_

"Well, let's go Franky, and make this people go insane!" Thomas said, jumping to the cab.

I followed him, and he was already hitting the dashboard and swaying controls of it, also he was scratching the discs in it, creating a really good bass rhythm. I moved my head up and down with the beat, he smiled at me, and shouted "After this song you're gonna play some song and make it your own, okay? So start looking for one in the laptop over there" He said pointing to an Air Mac Book, _gosh! He also had a really good laptop._

I went to the laptop, and scrolled the controls in iTunes looking for a good song, then I saw one of my favorite songs 'That's What You Get', by Paramore, I thought,_ well, I've already made rock songs a mix, why not making one to this?_

I selected it, and then nodded at Thomas "I've chosen it"

"Okay wait until this song is almost over so you can put it in play and start mixing it, yeah?" he said, still moving his hands around the dashboard.

I waited dancing in my head to the beats he was adding to the song he was mixing, he was really good!

Then he turned, "Okay it's almost time, I'm gonna jump to a side of the dashboard if you need any help, not that I think you need it" then I nodded at him politely.

The song started to fade, he jumped aside, handing me the earphones, I put them on, and clicked play into the song, it started causing a few growling from the crowd in the dance floor, but as soon as I stared moving my hands in the dashboard and changing slightly the beat, they all started dancing and shouting again.

I felt amazing, and felt myself smiling at the dashboard then at the crowd, the people was dancing so hard! I've never saw people moving like that, and then suddenly I saw Mini dancing with JJ, and the blonde crazy girl Thomas was looking at, I turned to my side, and Thomas was smiling widely at me.

I started changing the beat a bit slower, and everyone danced to it, I was in the sky touched a star and came back, I've never felt like this before, so free, so _me._

I glanced to see the reaction of the crowd; _it seems I'm never going to get tired of it._ And then I saw Naomi and Emily dancing with their hands all around each other, _what'll be like to be dancing with Mini like that?_ I guess I'm too drunk to be bothered with the thoughts my head was making, then I saw them kissing, in such a passionate way, that I felt myself blushing just at the sight of it, _what'll be like to kiss Mini like that? What'll be like for Mini to fancy me like that? What'll love feel like? _

The song was almost over, and I realized something as I was listening to the song and its lyrics 'If I ever start to think straight this heart, will start a riot in me…' _it does was happening, _'why do we like to hurt so much, oh, why do we like to hurt so much, that's what you get when you let your heart win',_ we indeed caused pain to each other, yet, I've never been so addictive to watch someone, even when I was mad at her, I still watched her, checked on her._

_I think I want my heart to win this._


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here's chapter four. Hope you guys enjoy it. Please recommend this ff, and leave your comment. It's highly appreciated :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>That's What You Get<strong>

**Chapter 4: Better than yesterday**

I rolled in my bed, trying to find out if last night was real._ It felt real._

Just as I was about to get up for breakfast my phone rang, I reached it from my bedside table. It was a message from Mini

**Thanks for last night, I really needed it, see ya later. X**

So, it wasn't a dream. Suddenly realization came back to my head. _I got up and met Thomas, and picked a song and played it, and people went crazy! _ And also, I met these awesome people.

I scrolled through the contacts of my phone, _yes! _I managed to get Thomas, JJ, Cook, Naomi and Emily's numbers. This was great! They were actually really nice, and I think they might be good friends in the future.

I smiled to myself, then

"Franky! Are you going to eat?" Geoff said shouting downstairs

"Going!" I said getting completely up, and going to the bathroom to fresh myself up. I washed my face and my teeth, _even though I'm gonna eat soon, it was a 'must to' in the mornings,_ then I went into the kitchen where Jeff was cooking his delicious food _I'll always love his food, it can make you happy for just smell it. _And Geoff was sitting in the table sipping from his cup of coffee and reading the newspaper. I sat in my preferred chair, where you could see through the window, and watch the sky and the backyard.

"Morning" I said smiling

"You're in a good mood, aren't you sweetie?" Jeff said, still stirring something in the stove

"Well, um, I think so, why?" I said suddenly realizing I was _never _like this in the mornings

"Because… Can I ask you something Franky?" Geoff said turning down the newspaper into the table.

"Um, yes, I guess" I said, moving around in the chair, this is getting uncomfortable

"We're a bit worried about the hour you came home last night, and the fact that you drank God knows how much, are you getting bullshit again?" _WHAT? _I really never saw that coming!

I stared at them a bit, _were they serious?_ I've never felt better in my life; I even hadn't got a hangover.

"No, actually everything is better now. Mini is really sorry about what she did before, and I forgave her" I said

"Um, okay dear, but still there's no reason for you to have done the stuff you made last night" Jeff said putting a plate of a full English breakfast in front of me, and sitting in his usual place.

"So, that being said, you are grounded little miss" Geoff said, sipping from his cup

"Why? It's not like it's the first time I've ever tasted alcohol in my life" I scoffed, fuck_! Not the words I expected to came out from my mouth._

They both looked at me with hurt, anger, disbelief, and I was so embarrassed and shocked at my words and their reaction.

"I mean, I'm sorry, okay, I'll be in my room" I got up from the chair, and went to my room, walking a bit fast.

I wanted to die! _Well not literally. _I had disappointed the two people who accepted me for who I am, without asking, they loved _me, _and I loved them back. I started to feel my eyes getting watered. _I'm not going to cry. _So I went to the bathroom with fresh clothes in one hand and a towel in the other. And took the longest shower I've ever had. I just wanted to get rid of the feeling of guiltiness.

I went out the shower, opened the door of my room, and there was Jeff sitting in my bed. He patted a spot next to him, and I sat.

I didn't want to look at his face, if this look he was giving me earlier was still there, I wouldn't hold the tears in. But then, he raised my face by my chin with one of his fingers, and said

"Franky, we're just worried. This kind of behavior is not normal in you, what's going on?"

"I don't know" I said, _I really did not know_

He must've seen the truth in my words as he got up from the bed, turned around to look at me, and smiled, "I'll be downstairs if you want to talk; you know you can count on me, well, in both of us. Love you dear" then he went out through the door, closing it behind him.

I curled up in my bed. And felt the urge to talk to someone. _Think Franky! Who do you trust? _Certainly not Liv. How about Rich, Alo or Nick _well, not that much, they're guys. _And Matty, well, he had too much shit to handle by himself. Mmh, how about Mini? Things were getting better with her, _not better enough to trust her again, at least for now._

I reached my phone, and started to scroll the contacts in it. I pushed the call button, and it started ringing

"Hi Franky" Grace said

"Um, hi Grace, how are you?" I said

"Well, getting to know family you wasn't aware you had it's pretty uncomfortable, but I'm fine, how about you? Enjoying yourself?" Grace said excitedly

"I was, until this morning" I said whispering

"Oh, something bad happened Franks?" Grace said, with true concern in her tone

"Kind of" I really wanted to tell her, how I felt by looking at Naomi and Emily, and how I thought about being the same way with a _girl. _To tell her that I was scared. To tell her that I've made my dads upset, and myself too, with my behavior. To tell her that I've met awesome people last night, and that I went up to the DJ cab and made the people dance their asses off. But I couldn't get any words through my mouth

"C'mon Franky, we both know you didn't called me to do some shitty small talking, what happened?" she said beamingly knocking me from my thoughts.

"It's just that, I-I, I don't know who I like anymore" I said with a breath

"What do you mean? And when did you started to like someone? How did you managed not to tell me Franks!"

"It's not actually someone _someone_"

"How's that? You're getting me confused"

"Well, it's just that… it's a long story, maybe other time Grace, when you're not busy"

"Franks, you won't be going out of this call if you don't tell right now what's going on, so start talking, I've got plenty of time" she said with a scoff

"Well, me and Mini went out last night and-"

"_What? _I mean, how? I mean, I mean go on, sorry"

"Um, so, we met these people, it's not that they're bad or anything, and Mini was nothing but nice to me, don't worry" I said, I know how much Grace still worries that Mini is just acting by getting nice with all of the gang, but she proved herself last night.

"Oh, okay" she said, "Go on"

"And, there were these girls, Naomi and Emily, they're probably in their twenties, and they were a _couple_, you know, like _girlfriends_" I said a bit embarrassed

"So? Gay people are normal, just like another couple, wait, are you homophobic?"

"Wh-what? No! Of course not! It's not that, it's just that, they seemed so free, and careless around each other, that made me think, what if _I am gay_? Have you made this question to yourself? It's just that, I couldn't bear kissing Matty, is that because I might be gay?" I said rambling a little fast

And I waited for a couple of minutes, nervously about what Grace would say

"Franks, to answer your questions, no I haven't questioned myself about that, and I don't think you should either, and there's no such thing as 'gay', that's just how ignorant people named people different from themselves. We're all people, no matter who you love, that don't make you worse or better than others, that make _yourself, _who _you_ are, no one else. And I think you're thinking it too much, just let your heart do the choosing, okay?"

"Thanks" I said with a breath I released, and wasn't aware I was holding. It was such a relief that Grace wasn't judging me

"No Franks, thank you" Grace said cheerfully

"Um, why?"

"For opening up with me, I know it must've been difficult"

"Oh, okay. Well I have to go, you know, to do some not thinking" I said smirking

"Ha ha, funny, but I've got to go too, see you in two weeks!"

"See you"

Okay, that went better than I expect it.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll be uploading very soon again, so you just wait for it :). Again thanks for reading, I never thought people would actually read something I've wrote.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**So, here's chapter 5, hope you like it, and it'll be good to hear ideas or recommendations about what you guys want to happen next. Sorry about not uploading any sooner, my laptop wasn't functioning. So because of it I wrote a much longer chapter. Enjoy!**

**Don'tBeIgnorant23  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skins or the characters.**

**That's What You Get**

**Chapter 5: Advice**

Even though Grace told me not to think about what I was, or _am; _I've spent half an hour thinking what to say to my dads. I know they're downstairs waiting for an explanation.

I got up from my bed, wearing a pair of jeans and a blue hoodie. I walked downstairs and went to the living room. My dads were sitting in one of the big couches, and I sat between them.

"Sorry" I said, with my face down

"For what exactly dear?" Geoff said. _Great, they wanted the whole story_

"For talking to you the way I did, and for not give you an explanation before. It's just that, I-I, I don't know what to think, and I didn't know what to do, but now, I do" I said rambling a bit

"So now, what are you going to do?" Jeff said calmly, placing a hand on my left shoulder

"I'll let myself be" I said looking at him

"You know we're not going to judge you sweetie" Geoff said hugging me

"I know. And I love you both for that" I said hugging him back

"We love you too, Franky" Jeff said joining the hug

"You know this is the first time we've hugged you?" Geoff said

"I know" I said still hugging them, and smiling. _This _felt so good.

I texted Grace thanking her again. And then sent a text to Emily and Naomi, they should've know what is like getting to know yourself, shouldn't they? And I really needed advice.

**Can we meet in the coffee shop near Roundview? At noon, F**

Half an hour later I was sitting in a corner of the coffee shop. I know they _had_ to know this place; any sane student in Roundview would come here for tea or coffee, because the cafeteria had shitty cups of dirt.

I looked up the door every time it seemed to be opened by a customer. I started to play with the napkin in the table and then I jumped in my seat and looked up to see Naomi sat in front of me, and Emily sat between us, shaking my shoulder.

"You really like going to the moon, don't you?" Naomi said smiling. Then turning to smile at Emily, and she took Naomi's hand in hers placing them in the table

"So, what is it about us _meeting_ like this?" Emily said looking at me, while she played with Naomi's fingers

"I just needed to ask you something" I said shyly

"Well, ask then" Naomi said

"How did you found out you liked each other? Weren't you scared? And I-I'm not joking or anything, I just needed to ask, because things are getting me so confused and I-I don't know _what _I am, or _who _I am. It's not about me fancying a girl, because I've fancied a boy before, but it didn't turned out like I expected it" I said rambling and looking at some yellow spot in the wooden table.

"You made me remember JJ getting locked on!" Naomi said giggling

"Naoms, she's serious, it's not a fucking joke" She said smacking her arm, and then took her hand again.

"Look Franky. Everyone's different. I know I am gay, because I don't find lads attractive, however I can appreciate a woman's body, and-" Naomi smacked her arm playfully and said "Appreciate a woman's body eh? That's how you call the way you eye fucked me in college?"

"Shut up Naoms, you know you liked it" She said giving her a peck on the lips

Then continued "And to answer to your questions, yes I was scared. Scared about what my parents would think, specially my mum, and what my twin sister would think. About how people would see me, you know, being little shy Emily. And I found out I liked Naomi when we were twelve, but at that age I thought I had a little crush, nothing more-" then Emily was interrupted by Naomi

"But when we met again in college, was like if everything I thought I forgot about the way I felt about Emily exploded inside me. But being the coward I was, I denied the feelings I had for _her,_ fuck I denied _myself_" she said shaking her head, then continued "And I was fucking scared too. Not about what people would think, because I never cared about that, still don't. I was scared about what this meant. About letting someone in; about being attached and _loving_ someone"

Emily continued "You know, our relationship began not being honey and sugar. We were friends sometimes, and then Naomi pushed me away. Until we went to a lake just to forget about the world and have a chat, and Naoms here" she said looking at a now blushed Naomi, "kissed me, and I kissed her back. And all that kissing became something _more" _she said now blushing.

"To give you the short story, we both lost our _girl 'v-card' _ that night, and I ran away in the morning" Naomi said, "I ran away and left Emily there shouting at me that she cared about me, and that I needed to be brave and want her back, and I just froze, I needed to get away from all of it. Because I was scared about the feeling of being complete, when I was with Emily, I was better. But I got used to run from everything that was too difficult to bear with" Naomi said with seriousness in her voice.

"And how did you realize you wanted to be together then?" I said clearing my voice. My throat became dry because of the things Naomi made, and about what Emily should´ve felt about it.

"Well, I realized it when we got together again, after Naomi apologized, but she still didn't wanted _us_ to be public, you know?" Emily said

"But of course, I regretted it. And sorted myself out with the help of our friend Effy and my mum, and I realized I _wasn't anything,_ I'm just Naomi, a girl who fell in love with another girl, a person. Well, actually this realization crossed my mind a after I cheated in Emily, and she tried to punish me about it. After we lived together in our final year of college. When we became an official settled couple" Naomi said kissing Emily's cheek

"Wow, and I thought my life was pretty fucked up" I said whispering

"Well, I guess everyone's lives are in a way fucked, don't you think?" Emily said laughing

"Yeah, I guess" I said smiling at both of them

"And why did you want to know all this stuff, you know we don't go around telling everyone the story of our lives" Naomi said watching me with scrutiny

I blushed and said "It's just; I don't know what I'm feeling. Sometimes I'll be watching Matty and imagine us kissing and _stuff_. And other times I'll be watching at Mini, and get jealous of guys dancing with her or chatting with her, _kissing_ her. And I don't know what this means"

Then I looked up and Emily was watching me in this weird way, and I turned to see Naomi looking at me with a small smile on her lips. And I felt judged, _I need to get out of here, I don't like this, being judged all over again. They don't know me._

So I stand up and said "If it's going to be like this, I-I don't know why I even bothered to ask you to help me…" and I began walking to the door.

"Wait, it's not like that" Emily said

I turned around "It seemed like that, I thought you understood being judged, but you don't"

So I ran, as fast as I could, I ran away from them, from _me_.

I felt the cold air crashing against my face, and my eyes started to get watered, and I felt like crying. And I ran faster, to get the feeling out of myself. I started to see the people in the park, _I didn't want to see anyone, _so I closed my eyes, and ran for the sake of it.

Until I crashed with something "Hey look where you're walking, bitch" said someone

"Um, sorry, I didn't, I'm sorry" I said, I looked up, and _shit, how the hell can someone change their clothes and come to the other side of the town that fast!_

"Oh, sorry Emily I didn't see you" I said

"_Emily?" _she said, looking furiously at me. "Oh, you think I'm my sister, still doesn't save you from the Fitch bitch slap you deserve, cunt"

"Um, sorry?" _ok, I'm getting scared, is Emily bipolar or something?_

Then she slapped me hard in the right cheek. It felt awful. I put my hand in my face to try to let the pain dissipate. It wasn't working though.

"Katie" said the brunette standing in front of me, then she placed a hand in _um, Emily's evil side?_ shoulder.

"Ok, so you confused me with my sister, how come you know her?" she said eyeing me up and down.

"Um I-I met her, in 'The Lips', um, she was with Naomi and Cook, and um, you know Cook?" I said rambling, _why am I explaining myself to her?_

"I wish I didn't but yes, I do. I'm Katie, Emily's twin sister? Didn't she mention me?" Katie said

"I don't know, I can't remember…" I said looking at the floor

"See, I've told you, you need to fire that big ass wanker looking at the entrance Effy, he lets mongs get in" she said at the brunette.

Effy just shrugged

"Um, ok, I'm gonna go now…" I said walking in the opposite direction rubbing my cheek.

"Not that fast!" Katie said, and took my shoulder, turning me around

"She said she is gonna go now, let her fucking go, bitch" a lovely voice said, _wait, it's Mini's voice!_

I looked up and there she was, standing up for me, with her hand in my shoulder and looking beamingly at Katie

"_EXCUSE ME? _How did you call _me?_" Katie said looking furious,_ I don't like this_

"Oh, so now you're a bitch, and deaf? Sorry I don't mess with mongs, let's go Franky" Mini said

"You take that back, fucking bitch, you don't know who you're messing with, twat" Katie hissed

"Don't think so" Mini said, and started walking, so I followed her

"I'm Katie fucking Fitch, who the fuck are you?" she shouted at us, then Mini turned around and said "I'm Mini, don't need to be so rude to ask for a name, twat"

"Ok, that's it" Katie said, taking off her earrings and handing them to Effy

"This is going to be amusing" Effy said

"Look, it was just a misunderstanding, I think we can sort this out without fighting, you know?" I said, _I can't let Katie put a hand on Mini_

"Why should I listen to you, fucking…fucking. Fuck! you're so weird I can't even think of a proper insult for you!" Katie shouted at me, and suddenly something snapped in me.

"Wanker, lesbo, muff muncher, weirdo, fucking twat, arsehole, stupid bitch!" I said screaming at her, and she took a step back, _better do that bitch._

"Franky…" Mini said, looking at me with pleading eyes, _fuck that's how I answered to her months ago._

"Let's go, yeah?" I said, and started walking

"No, Franky you don't get to run from everything; you need to face stuff too" Mini said, then I stopped walking and turned around, to find Mini walking towards Katie and Effy.

"Fucking bitch, that's not how you talk to a person you just met, twat. She has done nothing to you, so why don't you fuck off with your anger management issues and go to fuck yourself. And now is when you start walking. What are you waiting for?" Mini said

The next thing that happened I didn't see coming. Katie punched Mini right in the face, and she felt backwards to hit the floor really hard.

"Mini…" I said running to her, then I helped her to get up. She touched her nose, and in her fingers I saw blood. _That's it._

I started to feel really angry, like I've never felt before. And I walked towards Katie, to stand a few inches from her; I looked into her eyes and said "I can see right through you. You're insecure inside, that's why you feel like proving you're stronger to everyone who comes across you. And you think Emily is better than you, not that I differ with that though. You don't see anything above your nose; you're too into yourself to see that the world doesn't spin around you. Which is weird, because you're insecure but at the same time, you're begging people to notice you. Have you ever got to get the things you want? I don't think so. You've spent your whole life pretending to be someone you're not. Someone everyone wants you to be. You don't get to be _you. _I can continue if you like. So why don't you turn around and start walking before I punch you so hard you won't remember why you're dressing like a whore" I said

She stared at me with surprise.

"See, told you this was going to be amusing" Effy said with a snort

"Let's go" Katie said and turned around, "I said let's fucking go Effy!" she said not looking back at us

"Sorry about her, she can't control herself. Nice to meet you Franky, hope to see you around" Effy said with a weird smirk, and then she turned around and started to walk towards Katie.

"That was… wow Franky!" Mini said smiling, and a drop of blood fell to the floor

"Fuck, you're bleeding, let's go to my place for some band aids" I said

After Mini left my house with her nose clean and a band aid on her face, I called Naomi to meet again at the park near my house. I think I wasn't being fair with them, after they opened up to me, a complete estranger; I ran away. And I didn't give them the chance to explain themselves.

So here I am waiting in the swings for them to come up. I turned around and saw Emily and Naomi holding hands coming towards me.

"Franky we didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable" Emily said

"Yeah, we are really sorry. It's just that you kind of reminded us a younger version of ourselves, you know?" Naomi stated

"Oh, I see" I muttered

"So … no hard feelings?" Emily said smiling

"No, it's ok. I understand. And I really appreciate honesty" I said smiling at them "Any ways I talked to my friend about it, before I met you guys in the coffee, and she told me that the term 'gay' was made up by ignorant people who are different from them and-" I rambled

"I think I really like your friend." Naomi said

"Um, yeah she's really nice, and she told me to just be, you know, that if I liked someone the opposite sex or the same, that wouldn't change who I am, but I'm still confused about what I like…" I said looking at the floor, and I started to play with the hem of my hoodie.

"Well I think your friend is right, you just need to let things happen, and then you should know who you like, either Matty or Mini." Emily said

"Thank you guys so much, I know this wasn't what you expected-" I began to say, but Naomi cut me off. "Actually it is what I expected"

"Naomi!" Emily hit her arm, but began to rub it instantly

"What? I told you, it had to be something like this" Naomi turned to watch Emily

"Sorry about her, sometimes she won't shut up" Emily said apologizing

"Oh, c'mon babe, you liked it last night" Naomi said grinning at Emily, and she began to blush bright red

"Um, okay, it-it's okay" I whispered, _talking about awkwardness…_

"See? Now you've scared her!_" _Emily said looking at Naomi

"No I didn't, sex between a couple it's pretty normal, don't you think?" she said looking at me smiling, _ I like the fact that she's pretty forward, but I think she should let this chats for when she's alone with Emily…_

"Um, I guess. Did I mention that I met Katie?" I said, changing the subject

"What? You met my sister?" Emily said surprised

"Yeah, she kind of slapped me and then punched Mini in the face, for no reason at all. I just jumped on her, and she just shouted at me, um, us. And I thought it was you, and called her 'Emily' and she just started to shout again, and for a second I thought you were Flash and you were bipolar or something…" I rambled

Naomi started to laugh very hard and Emily chuckled.

"And the other girl with her, Essy, Emmy, um,-" I said, I couldn't remember her name, but her face was pretty remarkable

"Effy? "Naomi said, _ so they know her too._

"Um yeah, she was really weird, and apologized for Katie's behavior" I said

"Oh, sorry about my sister" Emily said apologetically

"It's ok, Mini is alright now" I said, "Although that girl Effy scared me a bit, she was looking at me like if she knew me or something…"

"Believe me, she knows people better than they know themselves" Naomi said smirking

"Effy is just Effy. There's nothing to be scared of. She's really nice once you get to know her. Actually she's the owner of the club" Emily said

"Club? What club?" I said, _no she can't be the owner of a club, she seemed really young…_

"The Lips. She co-owns it with her brother" Naomi said smiling

" Oh, that's awesome…" _wow! That is fucking amazing! To own a place at such a young age, well maybe she's kind of a vampire so she can read minds, and have a lot of money. Although that seems impossible, because it's real life not Twilight._

"Yeah, we should definitely go again sometime" Emily said, looking up and down at Naomi

"Yeah, it'll be great, and you can invite more friends of yours." Naomi said, taking Emily's hand in hers

"Um well, I'll think about it. Thanks again." I said

"No problem" Emily said

"We'll be in touch." I said

We said our goodbyes and then they walked off. I watched the sky, and smiled… _Great. If life could get more interesting, I don't know how it'll be…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, here's chapter 6. I got a little stuck with it, I really didn't know what to write, but with some music the problem was solved! :)**

**I'll try to write longer chapters so, sorry if I get delayed by uploading the next one. Hope you get to like the direction of the fan fic. Please review, your reviews are important.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skins nor the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>That's What You Get<strong>

**Chapter 6: Discovery**

It was noon. I'm clean, fed, and bored. I sat in my bed thinking about the stuff that happened in the last week. First of all, I got confused, then hugged, then confused, then slapped, then thankful, then again confused.

Pretty fucked up my life is.

I was about to get up and start filming this new video about second dimensions, when a knock sounded in my door.

"Come in" I said

Grace showed a bit of her face through the space between my door and the wall.

"Hey Franks!" she said and then entered the room, and sat next to me, jumping a bit. _This is so Grace!_ I laughed, and then hugged her.

"Whoa! I need to get away more often, don't I?" she said hugging me back

"Sorry, it's just me showing a proper 'thank you' and that stuff…"

"So, you didn't miss me? Not at all?" she said with puppy eyes

"No, I didn't. I made new friends, better than you by the way" I said joking

"Ha ha… I'll never help you again then" Grace said with a frown in her face

"You know I was joking. Though I think Rich was the one who missed you the most" I said

"I know. Actually I haven't seen him; he came back last night, but then he got away again with his parents for the holidays" she said looking a bit sad, "But hey, life's life, isn't it?"

"He'll be back soon, and you still have us" I said smiling

"Us who?" she asked

"Um, I don't know… me, Liv, Mini?" I said

"Oh, so now you three are _us?_" she asked

"No, I mean… you know what I mean, ok?"

"Okay, I was just saying… anyways. You've talked nonstop about these new friends you made in that new club. When am I going to meet them? Hopefully soon, I haven't tasted a drop of alcohol in three weeks!" she said jumping in the bed and smiling

"What about tonight?" I said, _I can't wait for her to meet JJ, Cook, Naomi and Emily._

"Ok, so what about I go home to start to get ready and I drop by again…"she looked at the clock in my wall "about 9?"

"Alright, then I'll start calling them to go to the club, and we'll see them there" I said

"Ok! See you tonight Franky, and get dressed up, otherwise I'll take clothes from my wardrobe and put you forcefully into them" she said getting off my bed

"No, I prefer dress with my own clothes please" I said giggling

"Oi bitch! My clothes aren't that bad" she said smacking my head and giggling

"Oh, believe me they are. They practically scream 'I'M GRACE VIOLET BLOOD, DOUGHTER OF THE EVIL PROFESSOR BLOOD. I'M TOO SWEET FOR YOU TO EAT" I started laughing so hard I had to lie on my bed.

Then Grace started laughing too, and she lay down in the bed next to me.

After my dads and I ate lunch, I was sent in a mission: to go to the grocery story nearby and buy some stuff for Jeff, so he could do some cakes and pastries.

I had all I needed and was standing in the line ready to pay when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and _surprise, surprise…_

"Hey Franky, what you've been up to?" Liv said

"Hi, not much. What about you?" I said nonchalantly

"Well you know, partying, drugs, alcohol, _boys…" _ she said smirking, _fucking hell does she give a fuck about anything?_

"Oh" I mumbled

"So..." Liv said arching an eyebrow

"So?"

"I've heard you and Mini are quite close now" Liv said

"Um, I wouldn't say 'close'. But we're pretty much cleared things up" I said. _How does she know Mini and me are talking to each other? Did she tell her?_

"Well, the way she rambled about what a fucking great night she spent with you the other night, I would say you're kind of close now, you know?" she said snorting

"Um, we've only went out once. Not a big deal" I said. _It was a big deal, at least for me, guess it was for her too._

I couldn't stop the smile creeping out in my face, and I quickly turned around to see it was time for me to pay for the stuff. I realized a little bit later that the cashier already told me how much I had to pay, but I wasn't paying attention…

"How much was it?" I said to the cashier, _whoa! She was really beautiful. _Big brown eyes, brown long straight hair, soft features, long nose, small but full mouth, big lips, light skin, not pale though… A bit like Liv's height…

"Well, if you're free tonight and you let me take you out to 'The Lips' those" she said pointing to the milk, flour and other stuff I was about to pay "are on the house. What do you say _Franky?" _

_FUCK! Is this real? Think Franky. I mean she is indeed cute and brave, and _gay. _Why not? Fuck it, and then I'll find out if I really do like girls, other than Mini._

I didn't even care that Liv was behind me with her jaw dropped; I turned to see her and said "Actually I am going to 'The Lips' tonight with a bunch of friends. What about you give me your number? And I'll meet you there at 9:30"

"Okay, I'll see you there" she said smiling and writing in a paper her phone, then hand it to me. "I'm Becca by the way" she said smiling warmly. _Gosh I think I like her more. That smile!_

"Franky…" I said, extending my hand, she took it and shook it firmly.

"Nice to meet you, Franky."

"Nice to meet you too" I said smiling. Then I realized she hadn't let go of my hand.

I glanced to our hands then at her, and she shook her head and blushed slightly, _fucking adorable, _and let go of my hand.

"See you tonight, yeah?" she said

"Of course, looking forward to it" I said smiling

I didn't even turn around to see how Liv had reacted. I grabbed the stuff and walked off the store.

I was a block away, and I heard someone running behind me, well towards me. I turned and saw Liv stopped suddenly a meter before me breathing heavily.

"Liv?" I said concerned. _What the fuck?_

"Whoa Franks! How did you managed not to wait for me after that?" she said still breathing in and out trying to pace her breathing

"After what?" _Wait for her? Why?_

"After that entire fucking cashier thing! She was flirting with you. Then you flirted back. You made your choice then, eh?" she said smirking

"Actually I don't have to answer you" I said, and started walking to the way to my house

"Franks" she said and then turned me around

"Only my friends call me that…" I said looking sharply at her

"Whatever… These are big news, kind of" she said giggling

_Urgh! I hate her attitude sometimes! No. All the time…_

"Why are you laughing? Illuminate me and tell me what the joke is" I said dryly

"Oh, calm down, would you?" she said taking a step back and waving her hands in front of her

"See you later Liv" I said and started walking again. _Fuck these bags are heavy, I need to get to my house now._

"You know everyone is going to find out!" she shouted at me

And I just shrugged and kept walking.

It's four in the afternoon and I'm still shocked that I actually accepted that girl's invitation. _Fuck! I thought it'll be easy to come around once that hours passed away, but no…_

I text Naomi, Emily, Cook, JJ and Thomas a group text

**Going to The Lips tonight, want you to meet someone. We'll be there at 9. See you there. F XX**

I instantly got replies from all of them. Naomi and Emily seemed excited that I was going out, Thomas answered very politely, JJ actually rambled via text message _I didn't thought that was possible, _Cook said something about if 'willy waggling' was possible with this friend of mine _I don't actually know what that means. _

I get up from the bed, reached for my phone and called Grace.

"Hello?" Grace said

"Yes, um, Grace. There's this thing…" I said shyly

"What's up Franks? Spill it out!" she said excitedly

"Well, it's just that I kind of invited or was invited to 'The Lips' by this girl in the grocery store, and… I don't know what to do now!" I said in a breath

"Whoa! Hold on… do you… have a date?" she said surprised

"I guess so, kind of…"

"That's new…I mean, a good 'new' obviously, but…"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you dare leaving me alone with strangers Franks! Believe me I've already have non pleasant stories about being left out by Mini or Liv…"

"W-What? Of course not! Besides I'll never put this girl before a friend…" I said

"Wait a second! Did you say 'girl'?"

"Um, yeah… is that bad? Because if it is, you know, I can like call her, and-" I was rambling and Grace interrupted me "Of course not Franky, it's just that I'm kind of shocked you know… so have you decided? I'm just asking you know, you don't have to answer if you're not ready…"

"Actually, that's why I called you… I haven´t" I said whispering

"It's okay Franks, I think this would help, you know… It's actually okay if you just like, like people, y'know what I mean?" she said

"Um, kind of. So, you say I might actually be, like 'bi' or something?"

"Well, you might. We'll found out tonight yeah? But don't over think things, just focus on having a good time, that's all"

"Um, okay. So, see you tonight, I already told the others we'll be there around nine, so you can like come to my place, about like eight thirty?"

"Ok! See you 'til then yeah?"

"Alright, bye. And thanks…again" I laughed

"No problem dear" she giggles too "Bye"

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen about this girl? Is Franky going to 'decide'?<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry that I've been kind of out of it's just that school and homework were eating my time! Also I want to thank to** Super Tash, CooMaKie, Ibbly5, fookinwanka and Anna Seren **for reading and review my story.  
><strong>

Disclaimer: I own nothing but myself.

* * *

><p><strong>That's What You Get<strong>

**Chapter 7: What happens in the club doesn't stay in the club**

It's nearly eight o'clock and I'm ready to go, I just have to wait for Grace to arrive. I'm wearing something I feel very comfortable in. A pair of green skinny cargo jeans, a white blouse with ruffles in the front, and a black cardigan.

I'm kind of desperate to know what'll happen tonight. I was about to get lost in my thoughts when the door bell rang.

I ran downstairs to open the door, because my dads were in their 'monthly night out' _I know, gross. _

And I hear a knock, I go to the door and opened it. And Grace's standing there with a fluffy white and purple dress with a cardigan and heels.

"Hi Grace, ready to go?" I ask her

"Yeah! Can't wait to get really fucked up, and of course meet those friends of yours. C'mon!" she said grabbing my hand and taking me out of the house.

I turned around to lock the door, and we're ready to go.

We grabbed a taxi and got to 'The Lips' in 15 minutes, it was about nine o'clock, and the club seemed really full, the line was bigger than the first time I came here with Mini. Fortunately Thomas talked with the guy in the entrance and told him to let in a girl named 'Franky'; it's really nice having this kind of recognition.

"Let's get in" I said Grace

"But how? I mean the place is full!" she said concerned

"Told you about Thomas?" I said to her, she nodded "Well he's the DJ in here, and told the guy over there" I said pointing to the entrance "to let me in, so let's go before it gets more packed than it already is, yeah?" I said smiling

"I think I already like your friends!" she said giggling

I extended my hand to her, and she hold it, we smiled at each other and laughed.

We ran to the entrance holding hands, and I told the guy just my name, and he nodded and let us go inside.

I breathed in, and all my senses were at one hundred percent. I smiled with my eyes closed, I felt a squeeze in my hand, and I opened my eyes to see Grace smiling.

"I told you this place was ace!" I shouted at Grace, you couldn't really talk here with the music so loud, _I mean you could, but if you were in the VIP or in the bar. _

"Yeah! So, where are those friends of yours?" she answered back, well screamed

"I don't know, I might send them a text to see if they're here" I said while taking my phone out of my purse, when I felt hands blocking my eye sight.

"Grace, stop kidding around, I need to send Emily and Cook a message" I said, but those hands weren't moving, so I just turned around forcefully to see brown eyes boring into mine.

"Hi Franky" Becca said smiling, "who are you trying to locate?"

"Oh, hi Becca, um, I was trying to… fuck, um, Grace, this is Becca, the girl I was talking you about…" I said motioning to Grace who was looking to Becca and me.

"Hi Becca, I'm Grace. A friend of Franky's, we'll be soon meet with some other friends of her" she said shaking the brunette's hand

"Oh, hi. Nice to meet you, if you're friends with Franky I guess I'll like you too" she said winking at me, and I started to feel a bit anxious. _Where the fuck are they?_

I glanced to my surroundings when I saw a flash of a well known blonde hair, _no, she couldn't be here, could she? _I turned around shaking my head slightly.

"Um, okay, what if we go to the bar drink some, 'til your friends get here" Becca said smiling to us

"Okay! I'm down for it, fuck, that sounded…never mind…" Grace said walking with her head down the whole way, and Becca just laughed. _What is the joke?_

"Why did you laughed at Grace?" I said a bit angrily to Becca, and she just looked at me apologetically, then she said "It's just that it was funny that she thought she might upset me because of what she said…" I frowned, _still don't get it, _then she continued "you know because she said 'going down'…" _Oh!_

"Oh, and did-did you?" I asked her

"What! Of course not!" she said smiling, then nudging Grace "you know being openly gay doesn't make me an uptight bitch or not to have a sense of humor"

"Well, I just realized that!" Grace said giggling

We've been chatting happily for about half an hour, and Grace was actually acting a bit funny because of the shots of tequila and pints of beer she drank, and Becca's being really nice towards me, buying me drinks once in a while, _only because I don't like someone buying me all the drinks I'll down tonight, it might her broke! _Also, she's been talking to Grace; I really appreciate people when they treat my friends well.

I don't actually feel awkward being a girl's date. She's been nice, she seems to be interested in me, you know asking me questions about myself, what things I like, the college, and random stuff. She's made me smile a lot, and I mean it _a lot. _She tells the best jokes I've heard, and I actually couldn't hold my laughter even when I was drinking vodka.

But I can't get off the feeling that someone's watching at me. I've turned around to see who is it, but all I see is bodies moving around, dancing to the beats.

"What are you thinking?" Becca said placing her hand in mine, which is in the bar table.

"That I'm actually having a good time with you" I said with honesty

"Really? I am too" she said blushing slightly, _gosh she's cute_

Suddenly I feel someone giving me a side hug

"Franky! Seen you've already started here" Cook said grinning at me, then pointing to my glass of vodka

"Hey Cook, yes I started because you told me you'll be here at nine" I laughed then shook him over

"Whoa, aren't you gonna introduce me to these fit birds?" he said wiggling his eyebrows like the first time I met him

"Haha always thinking about getting laid, aren't you?" I said

"You know it babes" he said winking

"Actually they both are out of your league Cook" I said and he frowned

"How?" he asked

"Well, this is Becca, my _date_" I said tapping Becca's shoulder to get her attention, she turned around, and offered her hand to Cook

"Nice to meet you, Cook? Is that really your name?" she said shaking his hand

"No, but yes. You can call me that" he said smiling

"Fit as fuck Franks, nice taste you've got!" he whispered in my ear

I laughed at his comment, and continued with the introductions.

"And this is Grace, my friend from college" I said then she said "Hey there, Franky's been talking non-stop about her new awesome friends, haven't you?"

"She's got a boyfriend, plus she's my friend, hands off Cook" I whispered at him, he just smiled

"Well, you've met the Cookie Monster, let's go to the VIP area so you can meet the others, Effy got us the whole thing for us tonight. Let's get some tequilaaa!" he shouted, and we just giggled.

After we got a big round of drinks we headed to the VIP area. Where I spotted Emily, Naomi and that girl Effy chatting and laughing. Then Effy turned to see me, and her whole expression changed, she just stared at me without shame that she got caught, I stared at her right in the eye, and she just smiled widely, and nodded to the right. I turned to see what she was watching, and there was Mini watching at something at the floor, _no correct that, _at my hand… that was linked in Becca's hand. _Shit! _

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is the moment when you review :D Hope to upload this really soon. Tell me what you liked or disliked about this chapter.<strong>  
><em>


	8. Chapter 8

**So here's chapter eight. I know I've been kind of uploading shorter chapters, it's just that I've had so much homework, I think I've forgotten what is like to go out! Nah just kidding I haven't forgot.**

**But yeah, and thanks to all the people who have chosen my fic to be in your favorites, the ones who review in every single chapter, also I think I love you guys :3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a laptop and my iPod.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>That's What You Get<strong>

**Chapter 8: Surprises not always are good  
><strong>

_Shit! When did Becca take hold of my hand…?_

I looked up to see Mini again, and she was looking at our hands. I tried to get rid of Becca's hold but I couldn't, it seemed like she was trying to be next to me, no matter what.

"Um hi" I said to try to break the awkwardness

"Franky!" Emily said and instantly came to greet me, with Naomi by her side. They both hugged me, and Becca finally let go of my hand.

Instantly I put my hands in my jean pockets.

"Hey there" Effy said smirking

"Hi, so this are my friends Naomi, Emily, and their friend Effy" I said

"Hello, it's so nice to finally meet you!" Grace said

"Yeah, you too." Emily said

I felt someone nudging at my arm. I turned around and saw Becca smiling at me.

"Um, and this is Becca, my um…friend" I said looking at my feet

"Um, yeah friend…" Becca said, _shit I hope I didn't upset her._

We sat in the table and the waiter came with shots of tequila and beers for us. After we all got something to drink the conversation was fluid as water.

"So, you're the friend who told my friend that people are people no matter who you love?" Naomi said giggling and pointing at Grace, while Emily was playing with Naomi's hair.

"What?" Grace said laughing and spilling some beer in the table

"Yeah, you know, the one who gave Franky advice…"Emily said still playing with Naomi's hair. Then she took her face and kissed her passionately.

"Um, I guess she doesn't need answering right now" Grace said giggling, then she motioned me to come near her, so I did.

"Yeah?" I said

"At least try to pretend you came here with that girl, you've been doing nothing but avoiding her" she whispered.

I looked at her ashamed, I was indeed avoiding any contact with her, _you know in case Mini is watching us… Fuck Franky! She won't be watching you…_

"I know 'kay" I said

I turned to see Becca who was talking with Cook, and I tapped her shoulder, she turned around to see me, and Cook winked at me.

"Um, you wanna dance?" I asked her

"I thought you'd never ask" she said smiling. Then she grabbed my hand with hers and led us to the dance floor.

I really great tune was filling the room, and the sweaty bodies were all around us, moving with the beat. I started to feel light-headed because of the drinks and shots I had earlier.

Becca started to dance in front of me, with her hands in the air. _She really is beautiful._ Then she saw me, and led her hands to my hips to bring me closer. Then she leaned in. _Fuck! I've never kissed a girl before…other than Mini that is, but that didn't count, did it?_

I started to panic, but she just whispered in my ear "Let loose, just dance with me"

With that she backed up and smiled at me, I smiled back and started dancing with her.

It wasn't like any other time I've danced in a club, she was protective of me, not letting some weird blokes get too close, _this is nice. _

I closed my eyes and started to feel her touch_. She wasn't like Matty, at all. She was gentle, caring, funny, and honest. _

Then she brought me closer to her body, I could feel my heating body touching hers, and her hands started to move around my body, and I instantly tensed. I opened my eyes to see her. Her gaze took me by surprise, her eyes were so dark, and her pupils were so wide… _She didn't take drugs did she? No it can't be, she was with us all the time…_

She smiled at me and then she kissed me gently in the lips and pressed me harder against her, bringing me incredibly closer, with her right hand in my cheek and her left in my hip.

I started to kiss her, and _gosh this felt good! _It wasn't like kissing Matty, he was rough, she is soft, he was in a hurry, and she is taking her time. _Completely opposites_. _A boy and a girl._

Then I felt her lips leaving mine abruptly, I frowned, _had I done something wrong? _

I opened my eyes, and there was she. _Mini. _She was shaking Becca by her arm, and they were fighting, _over me? I don't think so. _I started to panic again. Then Becca slapped Mini really hard in the cheek, I swear I could hear her gasp even though the music was so loud.I felt my mouth hanging open to say something, _say something!_

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I heard Mini say

"She's here with me, so you can fuck off" Becca said

"She's confused bitch, she'll go with me" Mini said while slapping her back

I froze, and then something clicked in me… _Did she say confused? _

"I'm not fucking confused, you are" I said glancing at them, they turned to see me, then I continued "If you're saying that I am sexually confused, then I'm not. I told you before Mini, I like_ people, _I didn't specify a gender, you just assumed." Then I turned my head to Becca "And I'm not your property. I thought you were nice, that's why I accepted to be here with you, while I already had plans with my friends"

They both looked down, and I let a sight out of my mouth.

"Franks…"Mini said with apologetic eyes

"Is just, we were… I was having a good time, until… Do you even like me?" Becca said looking at the floor

_Shit! I do like her, it's just…_

Mini turned to see Becca with furious eyes, while Becca started fidgeting under her gaze.

"Look, I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked you to go out. My bad." Becca said, and started walking past me.

I took her arm before she could go away, and I turned her around and gave her a peck on the lips.

"I do like you. But I think you were trying to move a little bit forward in a even more little amount of time, so if you like, I'll call you later. I need to think things, okay?" I said while holding her hand.

She blushed and said "Okay"

With that she turned around and left. Then Mini turned me around abruptly.

"What the fuck was that Franky? _You like her?" _she said angrily

"Well yeah, I like so what?"

She took a breath and said "It was just some random in a random night, wasn't she?"

"What? No, well yes. But no, she was a random girl, but we actually were on a date, before you ran over" _we were on a date, kind of…_

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah"

"Well, now I see I don't know you at all…" she said

"How's that?"

"I thought you trusted me that I was your friend" Mini said almost screaming

"I am, you were the one who broke that trust ages ago, so don't come here like it's my fault Mini"

She looked down, and started to breathe deeply, like she was trying to calm down or something. Then her shoulders started trembling, _fuck was she crying?_

"Mini?" I said and touched her arm

She jumped away from me, and said "I know is my fault, but I am trying, you know? I'm trying to be what you need, but… forget it" she said crying, then stormed out from my view into the mass of people who were still dancing and jumping, oblivious to what just happened.

I started to feel tears in my eyes, but I fought them.

_How was she trying? Trying to be what I need?_

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you like this chapter? You hated it? You thought something was missing?<strong>

**Go ahead, and leave your review with your opinion or suggestion. It is highly apreciated.**

**PS. The song that inspired this particular chapter was In for the Kill by LaRoux (but the remix by Skrillex) It's just awesome!  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**So here's another one! I felt inspired right now, and actually wrote this in ten minutes or so. Well I didn't check if there are any errors, so... sorry if you find any :D**

**I promise I'll try to make longer chapters, it's just that I felt it needed to end the way this chapter ends. Hope you like it.**

**DontBeIgnorant23**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but a gum that I'm chewing.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>That's What You Get<strong>

**Chapter 9: I'll let my heart win this  
><strong>

Sometimes I feel like I've been punched in the face, other times I feel like I can't breathe, and some other times I feel so much that I wished I didn't feel at all.

Think about the last three things together- that's how I feel right now.

I walk to the VIP area where everyone was, and the first thing I see is Naomi and Emily practically eating each other's mouth. _That's not my place to be._

I ring Grace, but there's no answer. _Fuck. _Just when I thought I could've been happier, here goes life ruining everything, _as always. _

I walk to the bar to drink something, _anything,_

"Hey Frankeee!" Cook yells

"Hi" then I take a sit next to him

"Lookin' pretty down little Franks, tell the Cookie Monster what's wrong" he says patting my shoulder

"I don't want to talk right now"

"Why not? Nothing can be that bad, innit?" he says flashing a smile

"Maybe you're right…"

"I am most of the times babes" he says laughing

"Don't be cocky, I know you're not" I say while smacking his head playfully

"Ha! You got me then"

"Look, why everything has to be so cryptical? Why don't anyone tell me what's wrong with me?" I say mumbling

"Nothing's wrong with you little Franks, they're the ones that are wrong" he says while lifting my head to him with one of his fingers "Look, the day we met, we didn't came 'round for your friend, actually JJ made me get interested in you. You was erm are different ya know?"

"I've always known that…"

"Not in a bad way, of course"

"Right" _that's so not true…_

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"Not a single word you've said. I know you're trying to be a nice friend and all but-"

"No buts!"

He dragged me by my arm to the door, outside the club, then he led me to an alley and knocked in a little grey door, then he whispered something through a flap in the door, and it opened itself.

"What the fuck" I managed to say

"Just follow me"

I did as he says. We entered and started walking through a corridor that had only one door in its end. I looked around and the walls were painted in a bright velvet red.

Once we reached the door, Cook turned around, smiled at me and opened the door for me. He nodded for me to go first. I did.

"Hello Franky" Effy said turning around in her desk. _What the fuck? Is this her office or something?_

"Yeah, it's my office. Lots like me, isn't it?" she said, _She read my mind? I think I had too many shots._

"Stop scaring her off Eff, I'll leave you to it" Cook said, I turned around and saw the door closing with him in the other side.

I glanced around to Effy and said "You know this looks like a fucking mob movie, don't you?"

Then she started laughing out loud, and then shaking her head.

"You're funny."

"No I am not"

"Right. Why don't you take a seat" and she motioned her hand to a chair in front of her desk.

I took a seat. And I watched her in the eye, trying to figure out why the hell Cook brought me here.

"You know that no more than six people have the guts to look me in the eye, and you are one of them?"

I blink. _What?_

"Really? And who are they?"

"You already know some of them, so there's no point in keeping that a secret, shy not?" she said to herself.

"So…"

"Cook, Naomi, Panda pops, my brother and… the love of my life" she said whispering the last part.

"Ok, so what does this have to do with me being here?"

"It has everything to do dear"

"How's that?"

"You see, I liked you from the first time I met you. You're braver than you think you are. You're heart loves too much. Just like mine. But you let the love be. And that amazes me, because you don't seem to notice it's slipping through your words, your actions, your gaze…"

"I-I don't understand…"

"That Franky is a lie, but that's alright. I told Cook to bring you here, because once I lost my love and never found it. But yours seems to be so close to you that I can't let it happen to another person."

"Ok… and how are you trying to not let it happen then?"

"By telling you the truth, the facts that will not let it happen"

"Like?"

"The way you look at her, the way she looks at you, the way you seem happier when she's around, the way you shine when you're talking about her, the way you care about her. It's all about her, don't you see it?"

"Who-who's her?" I mumble

"You already know that"

I frown "I think I don't, that's why I'm asking you"

She laughs again "Oh my, you're blinder about it than I thought"

I frown again, and stand up "Look, you're freaking me out, and this has no sense"

I started walking to the door. When I was about to get out she said "Just one thing Franky, you need to let your heart win this"

I started running to the nearest bus stop.

_What the fuck is going on with her? Who was that "her" she was talking about. Who's that that I care so much?_

I try to think about anyone that is a "her" that means something to me…

_Well there's Grace, she's my friend, I care about her…but I don't look at her like she told me I looked at that someone…_

_There's no one else!_

_Except…_

Realization came to me. And tears started pouring down my face. _She is the one Effy was talking about._

I wipe my tears with a sleeve, and took my phone out of my bag. My hands are shaking, but I managed to get to the contacts list and press the call button.

I wait while I pace around the sidewalk for her to answer.

Then she does…

"What?" she says with a raspy voice, but I can tell she's angry. _I can always tell when she's angry._

I smile "I need to talk to you"

"You are"

"I-I know… in person I mean"

"Why?" she says exhaling

"Because I do"

"That's a hell good explanation"

"Look, I really need it 'kay?"

"Why?"

"Can I go to your place?"

"Why?"

"Is it 'why' the only word you know?"

"No, but I still want to know why"

I breathe out, then in. "I need to tell you something"

"Do it then"

"I can-can't do it when I can't see you" I whisper

"Fine. Does this can wait 'til tomorrow? 'Cus is fucking three in the morning, and I'm in pajamas right now"

"Yeah, it can"

"Okay, see you in the park near your house. 10 am. If you don't show up, I'll leave"

"I'll see you tomorrow Mins"

"Yeah, right"

"Sweet dreams"

Then the line went off.


	10. Chapter 10

**So here I am again. Missed me? :p . Sorry for not uploading any chapter in like months! I just had a lot of personal problems and a LOT of homework since I'm about to graduate from High School and also getting a technician degree, so yeah that was pretty much it.**

**Anyways let's go to the important matters, shall we?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any character in this, I only own a very worn out jeans…**

* * *

><p><strong>That's What You Get<strong>

**Chapter 10: Sick**

It's 6 am and I haven't slept at all since yesterday.

I got sick worried of Grace, and called her again after I talked to Mini. And found out she was perfectly fine with Rich, which got me mad because if I left any place that we arrived together at least I'd let her know.

I got up and took a shower, a shattering cold shower. I felt the drops of water hit my skin, and it felt amazing. I didn't get out of there until I felt myself shivering.

I dried my damped hair and changed in comfortable clothes. I felt that my stomach was growling in hunger but my head told me not to eat anything in case I end up throwing up everything I consumed.

I sat in my bed watching the moths of dirt that could only be seen only when they were before the light that was trespassing through my window. I don't know how much time I spent sitting like that, I only know that I jumped off my bed when my alarm clock sounded, announcing it was 9:30 in the morning.

I made my way downstairs, where I found Geoff sitting in the kitchen table.

"Morning dear" he said

"Morning"

"Aren't you going to eat something? Pretty young ladies need breakfast to make their days better"

"I um, I'm not hungry right now" I fidgeted

"Oh, okay…It's okay, are you going somewhere then?"

_Fuck! Am I that readable?_

"Yeah, I'll go to the park to… um, you know, run" I lied

He searched for my eyes, but mine avoided his like plague.

"Well, I'll be back in a bit!" I finally said, and ran through the hall to get out of the little trap I got myself into.

I crossed the street with much more velocity than the one I've got when I got out of my house. I walked the whole way to the swings looking at my feet. I couldn't bear if she didn't come up to see me.

I took the one I was sitting when I found Nick here. It felt like a safe place to me. Here it was always peaceful, serene, and it seemed like the only seat I'd be sat at that I wouldn't feel judged, by anyone or anything…

I kept my gaze in the ground, and closed my eyes for time to fasten up. I started counting the seconds in my head. But I lost track of time at 756.

Then something moved in my right, someone sat in the other swing and the air suddenly became cooler, I shivered and kept myself steady with my hands griping tightly at the chains of my seat.

I didn't dare to look who was the person sat in my right, but my curiosity had the best of me, and I opened my eyes and glanced at that direction.

I turned my left and whispered "You came"

"I did" she said, then continued "Well, what is it that you want to tell me?"

"I-I…"

"Take your time"

I closed my eyes again, and rubbed my hands all over my face.

"Did something happen?" she asked with worry all over her voice

I opened my eyes and turned to see her "No! …Yes, I guess…" I shook my head, and watched my dirty sneakers.

"Say something, Franky. Anything" she pleaded

_It's too much. I can't fucking handle it._

I opened my mouth but no words came forward, they kept trapped in my throat.

"Look if you're not ready to tell me that thing you need to say, I'll be waiting" she got up from her seat and stood in front of me, I watched her right in her eyes, pleading her not to leave, and she did nothing but stare right back.

She finally turned around and started walking in the opposite direction, away from me. Then something in me wake and I stood up and ran to her, took her by her right shoulder and turned her around, she looked surprised and was about to say something, but I didn't care…no I did care, I cared about her.

Then my mind exploded, it was like seeing fireworks, you keep looking at them because they're beautiful, but then they make you blind with their light.

I kissed her, no…_I finally kissed her_. Not an acting kiss, a real one.

I gripped her neck with my hands keeping her close to me, and I started kissing her and she didn't run away from me. Instead she grabbed my hoodie and hold onto it hard.

I cupped her face with my right hand and I dared to dart my tongue to touch her lips, which she instantly parted. And _God_, the feel of her warmness was something I've never experienced before.

Then she pushed me closer to her, and felt her smile against my lips. She deepened the kiss again, and I responded to her actions with a moan, which she suppressed with hers.

I don't know how much time we spent kissing and I didn't care at all. I just cared about the fact that I've already told her with my actions how much she meant to me.

I sighed and kissed her one more time. We finally stopped and I couldn't help the smile that my mouth was wearing, I took a step back and opened my eyes.

"That's what I wanted to tell you"

She opened her eyes and the first thing I saw in them was love, but the second one made her take her choice… fear.

And a second later I saw her running through the park, running nonstop away from me.

I wanted to scream at her, call her back, make anything to make her come back to where we were moments before. But my throat went as dry as the desert. And I suddenly felt the urge to sit down for a bit, so I did. Tears started pouring from my eyes, and I felt so sick I threw up the emptiness I had in my stomach.

I don't know how much I spent there sitting and crying. All I know is that I was getting cold, so I sat up and went right to my room and curled in my bed and fall asleep as soon as my head touched the pillows.

* * *

><p><strong>Not a happy chapther, I know...<strong>

**But I think it's the way it would've happened. What do you guys think?  
><strong>

**PS. I promise I'll be uploading frequently so, don't worry I'll be around :)  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry I took too long to upload this fic, really... I know it's no excuse but, I've dealing with Uni, family trouble and such... I know I said I'd upload more frecuently and I haven't, I'm sorry I broke my promise...  
><strong>

**I know it's a really short chapter, but I'll try to upload longer chapters and more frecuently, okay?  
><strong>

**But anyway I don't want to bore you guys with my problems so, here it is...  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Mike Wasowski!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>That's What You Get<strong>

**Chapter 11: It's easier to get to the Sun**

* * *

><p>For once I was being honest about my feelings, and all I got back was nothing. I am nothing.<p>

* * *

><p>I've been numb for a few weeks. Even my dads have been asking questions, and tried to make me talk, eat… anything.<p>

* * *

><p>I haven't been out of my house. I don't answer Grace's calls, neither Becca's, Emily's or Naomi's. I don't feel like talking.<p>

The only thing I've heard about Mini was a text message a week ago, and it had a single word. A word I didn't want to hear: _Sorry_.

* * *

><p>Today's Monday, and it's been three weeks since I'm in this <em>state<em> as Geoff says. I feel bad about not being more open with them. Out of all people I think they'd understand, but I can't help feeling like I'd bother them.

I was about to get up to take a shower when I hear a knock in my door. I try to not make noise while I pull the sheets to make my bed and the knocking sounds again. I grunt and go to open the door.

"Uhm hi"

"What are you doing here?" I don't know how my voice came out, and I'm surprised it sounds so _croaky_. I guess it's because I haven't used it in weeks…

"I-I don't know" she says looking at the floor

"Uhm okay…can you go please? I've got things to do" I say without looking at her

"I'm-I'm just…"

"What?"

"It's just… I can't Franky" she whispers

"I know…" I sigh, "Can you go now?"

"I'm not sure I can"

"Don't make me throw you out my own house Mini" I say daring to look her in the eye

She takes a step back and reaches her right hand to touch my left shoulder, but I move back before she can touch me.

She sighs and says "_Please_ Franky, you've got to understand…"

"Is there anything to understand?"

"No… I mean, yes. I don't know, okay?"

"Please go… I-I don't want to see you right now"

She takes a breath, then two. She can't look me in the eye either, she just keeps looking at her hands, and then I notice she started crying. I can't bear to watch her cry, but I don't console her… Now I know she feels a bit of what I didn't felt at all.

"Please Franky, don't-don't do this" she plead

I shrug "I've done nothing"

"Of course you have! Don't say you've done nothing when you did!"

"Sh! You'll make Jeff come up here!" I whispered, "Come inside" I turned around and started walking to the desk in my room. I turned to see if she was following me but she wasn't. "C'mon, if you don't get in here, I'll make you leave once and for all"

She started walking to me while she observed my room.

"It's so _you_"

"I guess" I shrugged

I leaned into the desk and crossed my arms. I looked her expectantly, but she avoided my gaze. _Why? I didn't hurt her, she hurt me!_

"Well?" I dragged out

"I'm sorry"

"You already said that" I said with a monotone voice

"Don't be like that, please"

"Like what?"

"Like that, Franky! I'm sorry if I hurt you, but you've got to understand!"

"You didn't hurt me" I lied

"I'm sorry…"

That was it… "Why do you keep saying that? I've already told you! You've done nothing to me!" I shouted at her and she jumped at my outburst.

"I'm sorry…"she whispered while a single tear ran through her left cheek.

I growled in frustration. "Fuck! Go away now Mini, you've got to go" I walked to the door and opened it for her to go.

"Don't do that…"

"Do what Mini? I've done nothing!"

"Yes you did Franky! You got in here!" she said while she was pointing to her chest

I looked at her in disbelief and started laughing and crying at the same time. She looked at me and said "Why-Why are you laughing?"

"God! You've got to be kidding me! It's easier to get to the Sun then to your heart… You're numb, just as me. Don't think otherwise Mini"

She took a step forward and slapped me really hard. I shook my head and touched my left cheek. I don't know why but I started sobbing.

Then she walked out of my room and looked back at me and said "I don't know what else to do for you to hear me out, you are the one numb. I've got feelings, I'm not like you". With that she walked away and I curled up in my bed to cry myself dry.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I thought you already forgot about TWYG :3 And thanks to that anon in Tumblr that sent me that message, you put a smile on my face all day! Well, enough of me...  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: What am I supposed to say in here?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>That's What You Get<strong>

**Chapter 12: Part of a family**

After Mini left, I was laid in my bed for a while and then decided that I needed air, I couldn't breathe properly. I don't know if it was because I cried for hours or because I've been in the same space for so long.

I walked downstairs and I was about to go to the park when Geoff called my name. I turned around and went to the living room where he was sat reading the paper.

"Are you going outside dear?"

"I wanted to go to the swings"

"Oh, okay. That's good, makes a difference"

"Uh, I guess"

"Why don't you sit here with me…for a while?" he said with expectant eyes

I walked over the couch and sat beside him

"You know we're here for you, right dear?"

I nodded and looked down, playing with my hands

"Are you hungry? You haven't eaten well in these past weeks"

"I uh, I don't know. Maybe"

"Jeff made chicken and steamed vegetables; do you want some before you go?"

"Yes please"

"Let's go then"

I followed him to the kitchen and he served the food into a plate and put in the table. I sat in front of the plate and started eating. I realized I was indeed so hungry.

He sat across me and started reading again while I ate.

"I'm finished"

"I'm glad Franky. I was sick worried that you weren't eating enough. I read in a book that you as a teen need to eat proteins and veggies so you can grow and develop properly. Jeff pressured me for you to eat today, can you believe that?" he laughed

"Yeah I can believe that" I smiled at him

"Do you want more?"

"No thanks… I think I'm full"

"Okay…" he started reading again

I put my plate in the sink and washed it. Then I cleaned the table. I was about to go but Geoff turned around and said "Are you going to leave now? I wanted to spend some time with you…"

"Uh, no. I was going to sit again" I lied. So I sat.

"Yesterday Jeff made lemon cupcakes, they were delicious. He made about 15, and gave the neighbors some and he said that I had to remember to leave some for you…but I couldn't help myself and ate them all! I'm so sorry. Can you tell him that you ate yours?"

I laughed at him and said "Of course dad, no problem"

He smiled at me "Thank you dear"

He got up and hugged me "I love you, always remember that"

"I know. I love you too. Both of you"

He let go of me and said "I remember the day we went to the orphan to see the kids. I was decided that we adopted a newborn or a little kid, that had no more than 5 years. But no one had blown us away, you know?" I remained silence and he continued, "So the lady in there told us to take a look in the older kids, that maybe we'll find someone. So we did it." He sighed and took my chin for me to look in his eyes. "I was the first one that saw you. And you were sitting in a corner playing with some dolls, like the ones of wood you made us buy you about three years ago?" I nodded, I felt my eyes get watery; I sighed and brushed my eyes with the back of my hand. "Then Jeff saw you and went over you. You were like a scared kitty. But you soon let him play with you, so I came over too and the three of us were amazed about your intelligence, eloquence and the things you said were like the ones a grown up would say. I looked at Jeff and we both knew you were the one we were looking for" He said with tears in his eyes. I didn't realize I was fully crying until Geoff turned away and took some sheets of kitchen paper and cleaned my face with tenderness.

I hugged him so hard my arms were hurting. Geoff laughed and said "I love you too, but can you hug me a bit softer? I'm an old man dear"

"Oh, sorry" I lighten my grip but didn't let go of him yet

A few moments later he broke our embrace and looked at me in the eye.

"We're here for you no matter what. You are part of this family and you can count on us on everything"

I sighed "I know. It's just… I don't know. I'm embarrassed to tell you what happened…"

"Don't push yourself dear. We'll be here for you whenever you need us to be"

"I trust you, but…"

"I know" he kissed my forehead

I smiled at him.

"If this is about a boy…"

I blushed and shook my head

"It's not about that…it kind of it is, but not quite…"

"Oh… maybe a girl?"

My blush growth deeper and I put my feet in the chair and hugged my legs.

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

"You thought that we…" he shook his head and took my hands in his, "You thought that we were going to judge you darling?"

"I don't know… maybe?"

"Oh dear… how could you think that? I mean look at us!" he laughed and I joined him too

"I don't know… I was confused. I didn't know what to do!" I said defeated

"It'll be okay, you count on us. And if someone bothers you about it, come to us and I'll punch them in the face" I laughed

"It's not that, it's just…"

"She didn't feel the same way?"

"Something like that…"

"Oh darling, don't worry about that. She's missed out on someone so wonderful and full of love. You'll find someone that deserves you. You are beautiful inside and out"

I sighed.

"What did I missed on?" Jeff said entering the door with bags of food in his arms

"Oh, just some bonding time" Geoff said smiling

"Let me help you with that" I said while I got up and kissed Jeff's cheek

"Oh" he said touching the spot I kissed "It's not that I didn't like that, but what was it for?" he said surprised

"Can't I show one of my dads that I love him?" I said smiling while I was opening drawers and putting stuff in there

"What? No! No, you can dear" he said smiling, he went to me, turned me around hugged me and kissed my temple "I love you too Franky"

* * *

><p><strong>Leave me a review? I'll love you if you guys do :)<strong>

**I know it was a short chapter, but I'll be uploading more in these weeks since I'm on vacations now! Yoohoo! :D  
><strong>

**Isn't their family cute?  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry I took too long to upload this chapter, but I got a new laptop and it had to be with all the software I use, so I had to survive without it for a week! Lame excuse I know haha, but that's what happened...Anyway I know this is a REALLY short chapter but I hope you like it...  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I got a pocked got a pocked full of sunshine! (Lame song, but it's stucked in my head!)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>That's What You Get<strong>

**Chapter 13: The bench**

Finally I was sitting in a bench of the park near my house.

The sun was shining, the birds were singing… it seemed like the day was getting better but at the same time it was mocking me like saying _ooh we're the birds and we're better than you, ooh I'm the sun and I shine brighter than you…_well, fuck you all.

I closed my eyes and shut the world out for a moment. Just breathing, not thinking.

I don't know how much time I spent like that, but what got me our of trance was the sound of footsteps getting closer to me. I openen my eyes and saw Grace walking towards me. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Can I sit with you?"

"Of course"

She sat down next to me and sighed

"Franky, Mini told me"

"Told you what exactly?"

"Uhm, I don't know… everything?"

"I don't know what you're refering to…"

"Yes, you know… don't play that card with me, okay? I'm not here to judge or anything"

"I know you're not like that…"

"So?"

"So… what do you want me to say? I don't know what to say" I rubbed my eyes and sighed

"Okay, so…uhm, okay! I've got an idea!" she said excitedly "I'm gonna ask you simple questions, and you've got to answer honestly and with a 'yes' or a 'no', okay?"

"Uhm, ok"

"Well, let's see, uhm…You don't fancy me, do you?"

I laughed "No! Oh God, how could you think that haha, I love you as a friend, okay?"

"I knew that would work! I made you laugh!" she giggled "Okay now serious questions"

"Okay, but no more laughing my stomach hurts a bit"

"Don't be a baby" she said poking my side and I laughed more

"Stop! I said no more laughing"

"Right, okay…let's see…uhm Have you liked other girls besides Mini? Like, the way you like her?"

"I don't think so…"

"Straight answer please"

I breathed in and out a couple of times before saying "No"

She nodded and said "Okay, uhm…Do you feel your heart beating so hard you think it's going to rip your chest apart when you see her?"

I blushed "Yeah"

"When she's in the room, or the outside whatever you can't look at anything besides her?"

"Yes" I sighed

"When you kissed her and she kissed back you felt like dying a bit but at the same time like screaming and crying from happiness?"

"I-I… yes… why all the questions?"

"Uhm you see I got my reasons" she said smiling

"And said reasons are?"

"Mine to know and yours to discover" she smiled wider

"Oh, c'mon! Grace, you have to tell me. I answered you with pure honesty, now you do the same"

"Fine, ok, gosh" she laughed "I wanted to know how bad you had it, and if you had it as bad as her"

_What? _"What do you mean?"

"You see Franky, when a person is in love, most of the time they deny it to themselves so bad they can only see it when the feeling is falling apart" I nod "And well, as far as I know Mini she's the kind of person that hides her purest feelings so deep inside her, that she needs help to realize them, and you helped her with that…so she freaked out big time."

"You know, she went to my house after you kissed her. She was crying like I've never seen her before. She sobbed until her eyes couldn't release tears anymore. I just hold her and I didn't know what to say because she wouldn't talk to me. She just said thanks and left. I went after her, but she just disapeared. I called to her mobile, to her house, and I couldn't find her. I was worried sick. I called you too, but you wouldn't answer either…so I just had to put two and two together and…I knew you've done that to her…"

A single tear escaped from me and I said "I didn't mean to…"

Grace touched my left cheek and brushed that tear away "I know you didn't that on purpose. She reacted that way, because you made her see that that feeling was there to discover, for you to find it, because she wouldn't let herself know"

"Did-did I do that?"

"Yeah, you did. And I'm glad, she was so lonely. _You_ were lonely…and now you both can be together and" she sighed "_love" _she laughed "Isn't it beautiful?"

I crossed my arms and said "Only when its reciprocated…"

"What?"

"Yeah, I mean…now she knows and she-she won't do anything for me… I made my move, and she couldn't take it. And I can't take it either. I don't want anyone to tell me I'm not good enough, not again…"

"Franky…she told me, she said she went to your house to let you know…didn't she go?"

"Uhm…she-she said something and we argued and I said…." _Fuck! FUCK!_

I got up and started running to her house and I could hear my heart beating so fast and my feet against the ground and Grace yelling me something.

I heard wheels scratching against the pavement and I saw the face of a guy driving and in his face I saw fear…then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>A bit tragic, but I felt like the story needed an unexpected twist.<strong>

**Tell me what you think of it? What would you guys like to happen next?  
><strong>

**Thank you so much for reading, and for your reviews and messages in tumblr :D  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**I hope you guys still like me after the what hapened last chapter! Anyway here's another one to the story and I hope you like the way Mini see things (well at least that's what I imagine hapens in her head)... I know I took a bit to upload again, but it's here now! LOL. Thanks again for the messages in tumblr, you're really lovely :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: What?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>That's What You Get<strong>

**Chapter 14: Mini**

I've tried to love her in any kind of way. But it wasn't enough for her… for _me_.

When you spend so much time hiding and seeking like you own the world sometimes you forget life's not like that at all to people who aren't the same as you.

She was so fresh, so new… so _beautiful_. She was a threat, a big one.

So what did I do? I pushed her far away, treated her like nothing, and I felt bad about myself. I thought that maybe by doing that she'll crumble, she'll break into tiny pieces and I wouldn't see her anymore. But I was so wrong. She is strong, unique and she embraced being herself. And I was jealous of that. She had something I knew I lacked of.

I didn't even realize that I wanted to be around her. My mind didn't register that fact. And when it did it was too late, because I thought I was being careful, that I wasn't showing my cards. But I was. And the people who noticed first laughed it off.

I was angry at myself and at them.

But it didn't matter, because she was talking to me again. She had forgiven me, even when I didn't deserve it.

Then school was over, and the holiday came… And I just knew I had to see her. I told myself _'At least call her to meet with you…it'll be one time_' But deep inside me, I knew I wanted to see her face every day. See her smile, those eyes… See her.

So I took my chances and called her, by my surprise she said yes and we went out.

I was so nervous; I couldn't talk the whole way to the club. But I tried to shrug the nerves off and started to 'act' the way I did for everybody else. Thankfully the guys we met that night served my purpose and everything went ok. Except for when that horribly cute couple of lesbians asked us if we were together; _as if!_ She's more than I deserve. But anyway my poor Franky almost chocked on her drink and I gave a few pats to her back. I answered them with a 'no', but it seemed like they were trying to dig in the subject a bit more with those looks they gave to us all night. But I guess it was kind of my fault too, because the stupid of me couldn't stop talking about her with Emily and Naomi…obviously when she wasn't listening, I'm not that stupid. Apart from that, the night went well, we said our goodbyes and I left…

The thing about me is that everyone wants to be with me, be like me, or pretend either of those… It sounds selfish but it's just how things are. But she was the exception of those basic rules of my life. She broke them, tore them apart and fucking burned the piece of paper where they were written. With only an action: looking at me.

She really looked at me, found me, and summed me up in seconds. She knew what I was, who I was… even when I myself didn't.

But she didn't want to be with me… I suspected it at first. At times she wouldn't dare to look at me, but then she looked and said hurtful, but truthful things to me. Then she wasn't listening to me, she listened that-that mother fucking Levan, the weird one. I was angry, and told him to fuck off. I was trying to protect her, but she-she didn't see it that way, and instead ran away from me and it hurt so bad… because I was waiting for the moment she let me down like everyone else did.

And I am so fucking stupid for believing Grace when she told me Franky wanted me to be there, that fucking night at the club, when I-I saw her with… ugh! That fucking bitch! She was all over her! And she had no right! She didn't know her at all, she was just some random fucking awful and disgusting girl…fuck, she even was a bit pretty… And I thought I was day-dreaming about getting her the fuck off Franky, but I actually did it, and I wish I hadn't done that. Because I made her angry at me and she looked so desperate to get out of there, she couldn't look at me…she never looks at me anymore.

She's kind of an oddball, and I really like that. I noticed it first the day she made me fall at the ground in Lacrosse. I gave her a piece of my mind, but she did nothing but to stare at me with big surprised/angry eyes. No-one had given me that look in ages. I found that interesting, just like the way I found interesting she was sitting with those weirdos we now call friends in the cafeteria later that day, while she was playing with sugar spread around the table. And the way she left, that interested me even more.

She proved my thoughts right when she called me the next day about meeting in the park near her house… I tried to play hard to get, but who the fuck was I fooling, I'd say yes to anything she asked me to do. So I went there, I listened to her, because whenever I open my fucking mouth I hurt her. But her words didn't matter, because I knew those words couldn't be true, _wouldn't be_. As I was walking away from her and those feelings trapped inside my chest, she made me explode and felt more alive than ever with a simple action. A _kiss_.

But as any functioning human being, I act by inertia. So what do I do when I feel scared? I run.

I fucking ran away from her, from my feelings, from _me. _And it hurt so bad, physically and emotionally… But I didn't know any other way.

I felt so alone. I've always been alone. But I felt _broken_ when I did what I did, and when she wasn't there I felt like I was being buried in a deep and dark hole. I always thought I've seen a light in there, but that light wasn't there anymore, because she had it in her, but now that she wasn't there anymore, she wasn't at arm length away, and she's faded and that light faded away too.

I don't know how, but I started to see the same light again, and I stopped my old habits and followed it. It led me somewhere I didn't know I could be in. Somewhere scary but, at the same time safe.

I plugged up the courage and went to see her, to confront her for what she did. But she-she brought me back to that fucking hole in a second. She was so distant, so _not herself_. And it was bloody strange. As time and words passed between us I felt like I was in no place to demand anything, so I did everything she told me that afternoon. But she laughed off all my honesty and my old self was starting to go to the surface. I _slapped _her. And I felt so sorry, but I wanted to. I _needed _to. She needed to feel my pain too, to _see _it. I do feel stuff, I'm not a robot. I tried to be, but it's so fucking difficult.

So I left. Again.

Just as I was reaching the door of my house, my mobile rang. It was Grace. 'Franky, she-she got hit. By a bus. By her house.' she said crying.

I ran. So fucking fast my feet hurt. I _needed _to be there. With her.

When she fucking needed me, I left. I'm so horrible. I shouldn't have left her. If I didn't leave maybe she'll be still there. With me. Safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a comment? :)<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello guys! I'm sorry I haven't been around for months... I just got into Uni and it's been a while since I've had free time, and that free time it's mostly used to sleep haha. Anyways thanks for the PM's, it's wonderful to hear what you think of this story and your recommendations...  
><strong>

**So here it is, thanks for being around :) I hope you like it.  
><strong>

**DontBeIgnorant23  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>That's What You Get<strong>

**Chapter 15: Begining of the end.  
><strong>

I hate hospitals. Everything is so white and dull, it smells funny and it seems like when you're here waiting you are in a dream or something. It all happens in a blur.

I was sweating and tired of running, but it didn't matter because I was here. There also were Franky's dads, Grace, Rich, Alo, Liv, that slut Franky was dancing and the club and Naomi, Emily and Cook.

I think it was nice of them to be here, I only expected her family and well, her closest friends. I felt kind of relieved that Franky was in the minds and hearts of a bunch of people that she only just met. That's how she is, she crawls into your heart without her or us to notice…

Rich was holding Grace while she cried and sobbed uncontrollably. Naomi, Emily and Cook were bringing food and tea and coffee to Franky's dads, keeping them busy, chatting with them. Alo had his head down the whole time since he arrived. Liv was fidgeting in her seat and was moving her leg back and down. And that girl was just sat there looking at nothing. _Why the fuck is she here? They weren't together, so shouldn't be here. She doesn't deserve to… I do._

I brushed that thought aside. I didn't deserve to be here. I was kind of the reason she had the accident. As the realization came to my mind, I felt sick. I wanted to puke.

So I ran to the toilets and blurted all the contents in my stomach at once. I cleaned my mouth with toilet paper and I felt thick drops of sweat accumulating in my forehead.

I heard the door opening and I turned around.

"Are you okay Mins?" said Grace with concern in her features

"I'm-I'm alright. Don't you worry" I said while getting up and brushing my hand over my forehead.

"Are you sure? You left in a hurry, and I came right over" she took a step forward

"Yeah. Let's go…maybe they got news about F- …you know…" I couldn't even say her name. _I feel stupid, and useless. Powerless._

"I really hope she gets better Mins… I was talking to her minutes before it happened, and she-she wasn't okay…" Grace said while sobbing.

"It's okay; it's going to be okay…" I said and then hugged her tightly.

I couldn't bear to see Grace like this, and for the sake of her I would stay strong… I couldn't crumble. I'm always strong, or pretended to be… I think I can pretend a bit more…

We came back to the waiting room, and the stupid girl was still there. Why was she here? I couldn't let this get to me. I'll just ignore her, it's easier this way.

"Darling, are you hungry? We're going to grab something to eat, and you look a bit pale…" said the chubby dad of Franks

"Uh, no I'm-I'm okay… I'll wait here" I answered quickly looking up to see his concerned features.

"I'll get you something anyways" he said with a half smile.

I just nodded. And I kept waiting. I felt tired and sleepy, my eyes were so heavy. So I got a bit comfortable in the hard plastic chair and lowered my head and tried to get some rest.

Just as I was about to get sleep someone shook my shoulder. And I looked up.

"Hey, you haven't eaten anything since we came here. So there's no excuse now, come with me and Naoms, we'll grab something in the cafeteria, c'mon get up" said Emily with a smile on her face

"Uh, no…really, I'm not hungry-" as I was about to finish the sentence my stomach made a loud noise, and yeah I was starving, but I couldn't leave and I also felt like if I ate something my stomach wouldn't bear it... What if Franky needed me? What if she woke up and I wasn't here?

"See? No excuse." Said Naomi with a cheeky smile

"Alright, let's go. You win." I said with tiredness

"Are you always so grumpy?" said Naomi

"Naoms! Leave the poor girl alone" Emily said while smacking the back of Naomi's head

I laughed a bit and said "No, I get grumpy when I haven't seen Franks in a while…" _SHIT! Did I say that out loud? I'm so fucking stupid and careless!_

I looked anywhere but their faces and kept walking to the cafeteria.

They kept quiet until we got to the tables at the cafeteria of the hospital. We sat in a corner and Naomi got up to get the food, Emily stayed there and she eyed me for a while before she said

"You know, before all this. Franky came to see me and Naoms, and we talked about some interesting things…"

"Uh, about what?" I said with questioning look.

"Oh you know… about friendships, family and _love_…" _what did she mean?_ Emily said while sipping on her cup of tea

"Uh, okay?" I said

"Aren't you going to ask about why love in particular?"

"Should I ask you why?" I said with a frown in my face

"Maybe" she said smiling with bright eyes

"Well then…why?"

"She asked us about what to do with her feelings. She said she was in love with a friend, but didn't know how to get that friend to know how she felt…."

"Oh…" _What? What friend?_

"Yep…" said Naomi with a smug smile plastered in her face

"And she knows pretty much mine and Naoms story. It was fun and interesting to see her reactions… She's one of the most rare people I've known" I frowned when she said 'rare', then she continued "Not in a weird way! I meant like, that you expect them to do something and they do neither the opposite nor a completely average thing, they do their own stuff, you know?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean… that's why I started talking to her" I said with a sad face

"How did you start talking? I mean you are pretty different from each other" said Naomi while munching on her sandwich

"I-I …is pretty embarrassing the way I acted…" I said

"Uh, okay…it's alright if you don't want to tell…but eat something, we've been eating and you haven't" Emily said

"Thanks…" I said then I ate a bite of a bagel, and drank a bit of coffee… the food either was delicious or my hunger was bigger than I thought, because I finished everything in front of me in less than 5 minutes. While Emily and Nomi watched me eating they held hands, they ate their food too, and twice in a while they looked each other in the eye, and you could even see the electricity flowing between them… they were like magnets who couldn't stay away from each other… _I wonder if that's how people see me while I'm with her… I can't stay away from her. I need her…_

I got up and said thanks to them. They called my name while I ran to the waiting room, but I felt like I was there too much, I needed to be near her… near my friends.

I know I'm not the number one friend or the best one ever. But I truly care for Grace, Liv (even though she's like hell sometimes), even for Nick, Alo and Rich…

I entered the room and Franky's dads were standing talking with the doctors. I turned my head to the seats and Rich and Grace were listening to whatever the doctor was saying, that slut of a girl, Liv and Alo were sleeping in weird postures in the hard plastic chairs…

Then I heard someone's gasp and then crying, it was Franky's younger dad, and the older one was holding him, they both looked pale. I walked to where they were and said "What is it? Is-Is she okay?"

"Mins…" said Grace while she looked down and held Rich much tighter

"What?! Someone tell me what's going on!" I said desperately

"Franky was stable during the surgery, but her heart couldn't take it and she had a stroke…she's fine now but during her stabilization her brain entered in shock, and we don't know what the damage could be when she wakes up. It's all about waiting now" the doctor said.

My vision was blurry, I felt sick. My legs felt like jelly and I was about to speak when I saw the doctors face going up like if I was seeing him from under …My head hit the ground, and I felt a pang of pain running through me…


End file.
